


The chocolate box

by LunaticCam



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, IwaizumixOikawa - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Valentine Special, bxb - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticCam/pseuds/LunaticCam
Summary: A little Valentines one shot of Iwaoi ♡ :Oikawa was always used to getting a lot of gifts from fans on Valentines. Iwaizumi, was used  to getting gifts he had to give to Oikawa so that's why he's so surprised that a girl gives him a chocolate box. Oikawa is not happy with it and might finally realise who he truly loves.





	The chocolate box

Ever since he was 15, Oikawa has had a lot of success with the ladies. Especially on Valentine's Day. He got a dozens of chocolates, love letters, stuffed animals and confessions. Most of them weren't even given to him by the person who made it, they were given to him by his best friend Iwa-chan that on his part got it from shy and timid girls who were too scared to face the great Oikawa. But the gifts never really warmed his heart. He was flattered for sure, but none of them gave him a fluttering feeling in his belly, knowing they had made it only for him. Let's say he was waiting for the right one. Though Oikawa always had a feeling that that person wasn't far away, as if he already met them but just didn't pay attention and missed them by a hair. 

He hoped that person wasn't one of his fan girls. He loved their attention but sometimes even for him, it was too much. They would show up at his practice, at his matches, at lunch when he's eating with Iwa-chan, Makki and Matsun, and even sometimes they would try to walk home with him which he hated because he always walked home with Iwa-chan. They would bother Iwa-chan, asking him questions as "Is Oikawa senpai dating anyone?" or "Do you have any pictures of Oikawa senpai when he was young? Can I see them!". Now, why would he like their gifts? He does accept them otherwise he would feel bad but he doesn't keep them. He gives the chocolate to his grandmother because she loves them, he throws the love letters away even though Iwa-chan thinks it's a waste of paper and he gives the stuffed animals to his cousin. Except the one dinosaur plushie he got, it looked too much like Godzilla so he gave it to his best friend. Iwaizumi wasn't too happy at first with getting a gift that was meant for someone else but he grew to love that thing. Now he's got a huge soft spot for it. He sleeps with it when he thinks no one is looking. Oikawa doesn't say anything about it in the fear of Iwa-chan throwing it away otherwise. When they have a sleep over, Oikawa pretends to fall asleep so Iwa-chan takes his plushie. Once he took a picture of him sleeping with it to tease Iwaizumi afterwards, but it looked so cute he couldn't. He did the opposite, he kept the picture for himself. Plus, Iwa would've reminded him he still wears alien pyjamas. 

Iwa-chan doesn't receive a lot of chocolates, he is used to giving them to Oikawa. But this was their last year and Iwaizumi didn't want to play messenger anymore. He told the girls to give it themselves, they would have more chance of getting noticed. At first the girls weren't happy with that of course, Iwaizumi was their only hope of knowing for sure that Oikawa would receive their gifts. Everyone knew about it because the girls were in a bad mood the whole week before Valentine. So when it was Lunch break and Oikawa could finally escape from his fans to go to his beloved friends. 

He didn't expect Iwaizumi to hold a box of chocolates, looking at it as if he didn't really understood what it actually was. Oikawa smirked. So he can't say no to a girl after all? He stretched out his hand to receive the box. 

"I thought you said you didn't want to play the messenger between me and my fans anymore, Iwa-chan~"  
Iwaizumi looked up from his box.  
" It's true and I didn't accept anything."  
"I'm not blind I can see the box in your hand. I'm not as dense as you are, you know."  
"Shut up Trashykawa! It's not for you! It was for me..."  
"Pardon?"  
"A girl gave it to me.", Iwaizumi repeated.  
"W-wait, are you telling me you got chocolates from a girl? You? Dense, caveman, always mean Iwa-chan? That girl must have fallen on her head and mistaken you for me or something." 

After all, Iwa-chan never got chocolates before.   
"Shut up you trash can! They are for me!," the shorter boy yelled, " But I'm as surprised as you are. I really thought she wanted me to give it to you."   
"Well maybe it was a trick to still give it to me??"  
"No, there was a message in the box with my name on it."   
Iwaizumi opened the box and pulled out a little pink heart made of paper. Three simple lines were written on it :  
Dear Iwaizumi,  
I really like you  
Will you date me?

Oikawa was at a loss for words. Something in his chest hurt. He wasn't used to this, girls never paid attention to his Iwa-chan! Why was this one different?! Who was she? Why was his heart beating so fast? His eyes stung. Iwa never dated anyone, Oikawa didn't know what to expect.  
"What did you answer?"  
"I didn't see her yet."  
"Then what are you going to answer?"

Oikawa was hoping for something but he didn't know what. No, he did know what, he wanted Iwaizumi to tell him no. He didn't want Iwa-chan to date that girl. He was being selfish but he couldn't care less, this was Iwa-chan they were talking about!  
"I.... I-i don't know."  
Oikawa felt the blood drain from his face. What was that supposed to mean?  
"What? What do you mean you don't know? You don't even know this girl!"  
"I don't know Oikawa! I might give her a chance! I'm sick of feeling lonely! I need to get over my crush."  
"Chrush?! You have a chrush?! Why didn't I know this!", Oikawa almost screamed.  
He was his best friend for god sake! How long was this going on? Was Iwa-chan in love with someone else? Why did he want to cry all of a sudden?  
"It's none of your business. You were never interested in my love life before! What's the sudden change?", Iwaizumi accused.  
"Because you never had a love life before Iwaizumi!"

Iwaizumi's eyes grew bigger in disbelief and hurt, his eyebrows dipped down in a frown and his jaws clenched in anger. With one last disappointed look, he left Oikawa's classroom to go back to his own. People were looking and whispering. Was there a fight between the school's golden duo?

Oikawa couldn't care less. He was fighting with his conscience over if he went to far. He felt guilty about what he had said but at the same time was extremely angry. No, angry wasn't the right word. This feeling was prickling in his stomach all the way to his heart. It was making his vision black and he wanted to rip the stupid paper heart in half and throw the box as hard as he could against the wall. He wanted to run to Iwa-chan and order him to reject the girl.  
What was this feeling? It even made him call his best friend Iwaizumi instead of Iwa-chan.

It's jealousy my friend.  
Jealousy?  
Yes, or possessiveness if you prefer.  
I don't care that one girl in the whole school doesn't have her eyes on me!  
I know, but you do care that her eyes are on Iwaizumi.  
I don't want to lose him..  
You're not going to lose him, he'll still be your friend.   
I don't want him to have a girlfriend.  
Why not? He had the right.  
I don't want him to do couple stuff.  
You don't want him to kiss another girl?  
Oikawa stayed silent. No, he didn't want that.  
Would it change anything if you were the one he kissed?

Oikawa started blushing. He couldn't believe it, he did want his childhood best friend to kiss him. He wanted Iwa-chan to hold him. He wanted to hold Iwa-chan. He....  
Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod  
Did you finally realise?  
Is that why it never feels right with any of my fans? Is that why I always want to touch him and be close to him? Is that why I always think of him?  
Yes, and I'm tired of seeing you pine over him.  
Oh my god, I'm in love with my best friend?!  
Yes, yes.. god you're slow.  
But... I just hurt him!! What do I do?!  
Apologise to him? Confess to him before it's too late. Don't forget that girl might take him away from you.  
Oh my god, I have to go! I have to tell him I love him!  
Not now!! You have class!  
Oh yeah, right.  
And you dare to say Iwa-chan's the dense one.  
Thanks conscience-chan for helping me!  
I'm you, you stupid.  
Mean!!  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
The bell rang. Oikawa hurried to put all his books and stuff into his bag. He was the first one to leave the classroom, he had to go and confess to Iwa-chan. While passing a window with a view on the backyard of the school, he saw two people standing underneath him. He was going to pass and continue when he recognised the guy. That was his Iwa-chan! That girl must be the one who gave Iwaizumi the chocolate box! Oh no, she was confessing! He had no time to lose! He kept running, going down the stairs by two steps a time sometimes three, pushing people aside to go trough. Instead of going to the main entrance, he made a turn to run to the back entrance that led to the yard. His heart was beating in his throat, he started sweating and breathing heavily. What if he was too late? What if Iwa-chan said yes? He finally made it to the backyard and there was Iwa-chan. The confession was already done.  
Oikawa was out of breath, panting heavily. Iwaizumi watched him. Then, Oikawa finally could breath again though it was still jagged due to his nerves.

"What did you answer her?", he asked him.   
Iwaizumi staid silent and looked at the ground.  
Oikawa's hopes crushed down, the tears finally winning over his self-control and rolling down his cheeks. He finally realised the true meaning of his feelings and now he couldn't even tell him. He was too late, he lost his chance. He closed his eyes, he didn't want Iwa-chan to see him weeping. He said he's an ugly crier. His bottom lip started quivering despite himself.  
Out of nowhere, he felt rough hands, but in such a gentle way, drying his tears. He opened his eyes and Iwaizumi was looking at him.  
"I rejected her. I can't get over my crush so easily."  
Oikawa couldn't believe what he was hearing, how lucky he was. Out of pure happiness, he kissed Iwaizumi out of the blue. He couldn't care if people could saw them. 

Iwaizumi's lips tasted sweet though they weren't soft. They were chapped because he had a tic of biting his lips when he was stressed. But they still felt so right on his own lips. If he knew it would feel this good, he would've kissed him a long time ago.  
"Iwa-chan..", Oikawa drawled, " Hajime, I'm in love with you. I'm utterly in love with you and I don't want you to date that girl."

Iwaizumi looked shocked, then confused thinking he misheard it, then he looked happy : "God you're slow, that took you long enough."  
"Mean Iwa-chan! I confess my love to you and now you insult me?!"  
"I'm sorry,", Iwaizumi chuckled, "I've waited for so long."  
"Wait... you like me too?!"  
"Yes you dumbass, I thought that was obvious."  
"Why did you never tell me!"  
"I didn't think you'd feel the same way.."  
"I'm sorry it took so long, conscience-chan made me realise."  
Iwa-chan, being used to Oikawa's weird side, just answered : "Thank god there is still at least one that is clever up there."  
"Mean!"

Iwaizumi took his hand.  
"Let's go, I want to give you something for Valentine."  
"Chocolate?"  
Iwaizumi looked at him with a look in his eyes that had always been familiar to Oikawa but he never understood what it really meant. Today, however, he finally did.  
"No, Trashykawa. Milk bread."  
Oikawa heart swelled up. How could he have been so blind? The right one had been here all along. He took Iwa-chan's face in his hand and looked deep into his eyes.   
"Be mine, Hajime.", he whispered.  
"I've been yours for a long time Tooru."

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 2097  
> Hi! If you made it to the end of this story, thank you for reading it!! I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to write something special for Valentine so what better way to live a romantic adventure then through my OTP because I, myself, am an annual member of the Lonely hearts club. I also posted this on my Wattpad. ( I'm LunaticCam). If you want to be friends with me or just want to see more of me (though I wouldn’t know why), my insta is @SeaOhDee_  
> If there any mistakes, don't be scared to tell me! This is my first one-shot so constructive criticism is welcome!  
> Hope you all have a good night/day. <3  
> Love,   
> Cam ♡


End file.
